


Tu dors, Haircut ?

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray avait des raisons de penser qu'il vivait dangereusement.





	Tu dors, Haircut ?

Tu dors, Haircut ?

  
Ray avait peur, tellement peur. Il vivait sur un vaisseau temporel entouré de gens tarés et ils devaient tous protéger le temps. Alors forcément, il avait peur pour son avenir ! Si ça continuait, il allait mourir loin de ses proches, et ça, ça l'effrayait beaucoup. Ne pas pouvoir mourir sur Terre au côté de ceux qu'il aimait était très troublant, surtout pour un homme comme lui, qui voulait juste être heureux et marqué l'histoire, sans chercher les ennuis.

  
''En train de rêvasser, Haircut ?'' C'était Mick

''Je réfléchissais, et toi ?'' Ray demanda insousciemment

''Je traînais dans le coin.''

''Cool.''

  
Ce n'était pas que Ray ne voulait pas partager ses réflexions avec quelqu'un, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec quelqu'un qui pouvait causer sa mort à tout moment. Ray prit la fuite peu après.

  
Fin


End file.
